


Yes, Sifu Katara

by Marjojo02



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Tongues, Underwear, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjojo02/pseuds/Marjojo02
Summary: "Sifu Katara, please accept me as your humble student. Clearly, I need your guidance.""I'm sure training you will be a great pleasure, Pupil Aang."THEY'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT WATERBENDING GUYS
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. First Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This story is not connected to my longer work, When It's All Over, although of course they share the same inspiration.

It began almost as soon as they officially became more than friends. Aang and his waterbending sifu had only been truly together for a week or two, and they had only kissed in a quick, soft, chaste way. But then they had a whole afternoon away from her brother, and they spent it learning to fly together on his glider, and sharing a moon peach on the top of a roof while talking about all the places they wanted to visit together someday. When they came back down from their flight and kissed, neither wanted to stop. Katara tilted her chin to the side and cautiously opened her lips, allowing her tongue to cross into his mouth for the first time.

Her new boyfriend responded by immediately pushing his own tongue far past her teeth, reaching as far as he could, while squeezing her tightly around the waist. It was too much, too fast.

Her hand on his chest, she pulled away. Their eyes met, and his face paled in horror at his mistake. She could tell he was about to apologize, but she shook her head to cut him off. She knew it was only because he liked her so much, and that was gratifying.

"Like this," she whispered. "Keep still."

She kissed him again, and he let her take the lead. She deepened the kiss slowly, exploring first his lips and then the inside of his mouth. Her tongue tasted him with gentle touches that made him positively melt. She was showing him how she wanted him to express his feeling for her, and her way was as lovely as she was. This time when they stopped kissing and looked at each other, he could see acceptance in her eyes, and even a subtle invitation.

"Can I try again? I won't move too quickly this time." He asked, thrilled and apprehensive, but calmed by the way she'd already smoothed over his error. Surely if he attempted the kind of kissing she'd just shown him, he couldn't possibly mess it up as badly as he had just done. She made it seem so easy: mindful and sensual, yet uncomplicated.

She nodded and closed her eyes. He tried the technique she'd demonstrated, using his own tongue more skillfully and judiciously than he had at first. After warming up to it step by step, he could taste her almost as deeply as he had a few minutes earlier, but now she was completely relaxed, welcoming him. When they finally came apart, they grinned widely at each other, sharing their joy and amazement, and then hugged warmly.

"That was incredible." He murmured in her ear, then pulled away to look wonderingly into her face. "When did you learn to kiss like that?"

She shrugged. "Just now." She didn't think it was a serious inquiry about her history; he knew she was just as inexperienced as he was.

"You're a prodigy! A master lip-bender." He joked, bowing formally. "Sifu Katara, please accept me as your humble student. Clearly, I need your guidance."

She giggled at his joke, and decided to play along. "I do have space for a single student. You have much raw talent, pupil Aang, but I will need to develop it with a rigorous program of study. You have already mastered your first lesson."

"What was that?"

"Listen to your partner."

"Ah. Such wisdom! I hope you will have much more to teach me."

"I'm sure training you will be a great pleasure." She looked down then, blushing at her own words, which made him redden too. After a moment of shyness, he took her hand, and they returned to the house they were sharing with their friends.

They were both all too right, of course.

* * *

After that, Katara occasionally put on her teacher voice when she and Aang were alone together, to ask him to do things differently, or just for a change of pace. He seemed to find it extra exciting to follow her directions, to cede control and hear her tell him what she wanted, clearly and explicitly.

"Your lipbending skills have improved greatly," she told him once, when they'd been dating a few months.

"It is all thanks to your expert tutelage, Sifu Katara." He bowed playfully.

"You kiss very well, when you kiss me on the mouth," she began, "but I think your other kisses could use some work." That wasn't really true, but it was just that she felt they hadn't really focused on that area in a while, and she felt like trying something new.

"Do you mean like here?" He touched a finger to her cheek, and trailed it down to her neck.

"Yes. Lips are off limits today. So that you can practice kissing different places instead."

"All right. I think I need a demonstration, sifu." His eyes twinkled at her mischievously.

"Very well. Pay close attention." Beginning with his nose, she kissed a line up to his forehead, tracing his arrow. Then from the corner of his tattoo, she moved to his eyebrow and eyelid, then down his cheek to his chin. There she teased him a bit; her nose brushed against his lips, and he tensed them automatically, reaching for her. Her lips nipped at him again and again, pulling lightly on his skin so that her tongue could get the quickest taste. She felt him swallow against her when she moved down below his jaw. His hands on her waist tightened a little too, as if to keep themselves from trembling. She sucked on a spot below his ear that she knew he liked, satisfied to feel him gasp.

Resting her cheekbone against his, she whispered. "Tell me what you learned. What will you try to imitate?"

"The softness." He spoke unconsciously, without thinking. "Just the right amount of pressure and suction. Not too sharp, not too wet. The skin is so sensitive."

"Yes," she breathed. "Now you try." She offered her face up to him, her eyes closed trustingly.

He began by pressing kisses all over her face, feathery and short. First he trailed them in a circle, from the outward edges of her hairline and jaw, then making smaller circles until he finished on the tip of her nose, so that his mouth had contact with every millimeter of her skin except her own lips. Then he pressed up with his arm around her back, arching her spine and causing her head to tip up, baring her throat to him. He touched her neck lightly with his hand, drawing a downward line with his thumb, then followed it with his lips. He could feel her racing pulse under his mouth, her irregular breath showing him that he was doing well. After he'd covered her entire neck, he moved back to her face, scattering kisses randomly this time, eyebrow to cheekbone to jaw to temple to chin.

When he teased the corner of her lips with the tip of his tongue, she turned her head abruptly and kissed him full on the mouth. He pulled away, as she knew he would. She'd trained him well.

"But sifu," he protested coyly, stifling his triumphant grin, "you said your lips were off limits."

"You've mastered this skill." She said shortly, almost annoyed. "Lesson over. A good teacher rewards her pupil, isn't that right?"

"Oh, yes." He relented, allowing his smile to shine on her full blast. He touched his forehead to hers briefly before kissing her again. "And you are a _very_ good teacher."

* * *

In her travels, Katara tried many fashions from different parts of the world. She'd stopped wearing the bindings her Gran Gran had taught her to use, way back when she'd barely had anything to cover, and started wearing an undergarment from the Fire Nation called a bra. She liked the way it lifted her chest instead of flattening it, and from the way Aang's eyes were drawn to that part of her, even more than before, she could tell he liked it too.

The first time Katara bared her breasts for him, she stood apart from him and let him watch as she removed the bra herself, almost putting on a little show.

The second time, he wanted to take it off her body with his own hands, but he had no clue how complicated the garment was. She let him grapple with it for a bit, until she became frustrated with his efforts, and decided to have mercy on him and simply take it off herself.

The third time, she decided he needed to learn.

She pulled away. "Look." She turned around and showed him how the bra fastened, and how to undo it. "Now you try."

He pulled the clasp apart, the way she'd shown him, fumbling only a little. He kissed her shoulder and brushed the strap down her arm, but she didn't let it fall to the floor. Instead, she put it back on and turned around to face him again.

"Now try it this way. Reach around my back."

He struggled, and was only able to succeed when he stuck his chin over her shoulder to get a look at what his hands were doing. Finally, it came undone, and he pulled the bra cup down so that his palm came into contact with her skin, while he started kissing her neck. It made it almost impossible for her to stop him, but she did.

She fit the bra back on. "Again." She directed.

"Huh?"

"Take it off again. Now you know how. Do it more smoothly."

He frowned at her, but obeyed. He didn't need to watch his hands this time, but it took just as long.

"That's better. Again." She refastened it before he could try touching or kissing her.

"This isn't sexy anymore. You're killing the mood." He grumbled.

She spoke sternly. "I'm willing to put in some extra work tonight to make sure that you know what you're doing. This is not the last time you'll undress me, Pupil Aang."

She didn't know whether it was her strict sifu voice or her calling him her pupil that did it, but one corner of his mouth lifted in a lascivious grin, and all traces of complaint went out of his voice.

"Yes, Sifu Katara," he agreed meekly. He completed his task a little faster this time.

She put the bra on again. "Now do it while I distract you." She kissed his neck and ran her hands up and down his bare sides, causing him to exhale shakily onto her shoulder, but his hands only shook a little, and he was starting to develop some muscle memory.

"Now take it off while you kiss me." His lips stayed more still against hers than usual as he concentrated on his fingers, but she'd teased herself enough. When the bra came undone against her spine, she let it fall to the floor between them this time, and pressed her bare skin against his chest, making him moan and deepen their kiss. She took a step backward and felt the bed behind her knees. She let herself fall onto it, pulling him on top of her. Grateful to finally have her beauty revealed to him, he buried his face in her cleavage, kissing and squeezing, making her gasp and giggle with delight.

"Thank you for the lesson, Sifu Katara," he grinned up at her before taking her nipple into his mouth. "I appreciate your foresight. Being able to undress you efficiently will be a useful skill indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Katara and Aang had been married for a couple of months when she decided that her husband needed some more instruction. Though their lovemaking was tender and mutually satisfying, it was always.....over too quickly. He got so excited that he finished long before she did, and though he usually remained hard, pulled away from her, saying he was overstimulated. He made sure she had her own turn, of course, touching and stroking her pleasure center until she fell apart in his arms, writhing and moaning. But she wanted to feel that bliss while he was still inside her, connected. That, she felt, would be the ultimate intimacy.

So one morning, she woke him with her hands on his hardness, so that he rolled her over and took her quickly, still almost half asleep. After he withdrew from her, Aang started to move his head down to her hips to help her finish too, but she pulled him back up.

“Let’s wait for my turn until tonight. I want to try something different.” She lowered her chin and shot him a lusty glance. “I think you need a new lesson.”

His eyes widened in delight. “Yes, Sifu Katara. I’m always eager to learn.”

That evening in their bedroom, she explained what she wanted. “The goal of tonight’s lesson is for you to gain control. I want you to wait to finish until _after_ I do.”

His face fell in dismay. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that was bothering you.”

“It’s not bothering me, it’s just something I would like to try,” she said in an offhand way. It wasn’t exactly a lie. She wasn’t upset or dissatisfied, but she thought if things went on like this forever, she might be. Even so, she didn’t want him to feel like he’d failed her in any way; she knew it would only be counterproductive if he reproached himself too strongly for something that wasn’t really his fault.

“I’d _like_ to have more control,” he acknowledged, “but you’re just so sexy and you turn me on so much,” he nuzzled her head. “I’d love it if I could make you come, not with my hand or mouth, but.....”

“That’s exactly my aim.” She assured him, and they shared a grin. Soon they were kissing deeply, pulling each other’s clothes off.

“On your back,” Katara commanded. He rolled over immediately and she climbed on top. She thought this would allow her to control the pace, so that she could slow down and keep him from climaxing. When she noticed his face making a particular grimace she knew, she froze, and touched his face to make him open his eyes and look at her.

“Not. Yet.” she ordered, glaring imperiously at him.

He nodded rapidly, helplessly stuck between his desire to obey and his body's overwhelming urge to let go. It seemed her 'teacher voice' had only spurred him on. But he slowed his breath meditatively. She could feel her own arousal dissipating.

“Ready for me to move again?” She asked, once he seemed calmer.

He made the same fast nod, and though she wasn't sure she could believe him, she started moving her hips again, rubbing herself against him. 

Twice more, when Aang was on the edge, his wife froze all movement and got him to step back down. Thanks to their combined efforts and attention, their lovemaking went on longer that way than it ever had before, but he still reached completion before she could. It seemed that managing his responses had distracted her too much from her own pleasure. Hiding their discouragement from each other, they detached their bodies.

“Here,” he said, reaching down between her legs. He moved his fingertips in rapid swirls over the spot he’d memorized. His other arm reached all of the way around her, to gently knead her breast, while he kissed her deeply, with all of his devotion. After she reached her climax and came back down, they held each other, at a loss for words. The Sifu game had never _failed_ before.

“I’m sorry,” he began.

“No, it was wonderful,” she assured him. “It always feels amazing. It might be a problem on my side. There are some women who can never reach orgasm in intercourse. It’s really common. Something about the way their bodies are set up, I guess.”

“And sometimes men.....grow out of this, right?” He asked hopefully. “I’m really young and we haven’t been doing it all that long.....”

“Exactly. We’ll figure it out.” She put her head on his shoulder, settling into their regular sleeping position.

The following day they were both very busy. Katara worked a long shift at the hospital, and Aang had several meetings, and an ongoing investigation that Toph had asked for his help with. By the time they made it back to Air Temple Island, all they had the energy to do was reheat some leftovers for a late dinner, and fall into bed, instantly unconscious.

They slept their tiredness away, and woke with plenty of energy. After the airbender returned from his morning meditation, his wife welcomed him back into bed. Smiling mischievously and pulling his pants down, she took his cock in her mouth. She squeezed her lips tight around him and worked her tongue until he was shooting his essence down her throat. 

“I want to try again tonight,” she whispered after he’d finished, her head resting on his stomach.

“Ok,” he agreed happily. “I’m always up for another lesson from my sifu.”

But that evening, Katara was too humble to speak in her authoritative teacherly tone. Sitting on the bed, her husband’s hands in hers, she confessed, “I think I forgot the first lesson, and that it goes both ways. I forgot to listen to my partner. Tell me, what do you need from me? What will help you keep going?”

“Oh.” Aang thought a minute. “Well, uh, I already took care of myself again this afternoon. I thought that might help.”

“In addition to this morning?”

He shrugged. “I’m a young guy with a strong drive. It’s just so much stimulation, being with you this way. The more ways we’re touching, the closer I get.”

“So you think we should have less touching?” She asked, concerned.

“Yeah. Maybe we should keep our clothes on, so it’s less skin contact. At least our shirts. And less kissing. Maybe no kissing.”

“Ok.” She tried to hide her dismay. She _loved_ kissing him while they were joined. But maybe not tonight.

“I’ll keep my eyes shut, so I won’t be able to see you.” He went on thoughtfully. “Maybe not much talking. No intimate declarations. None of your hot bossy voice.” He caught her expression and apologized. “I’m sorry, I’m just thinking of all the things I like the most, everything you do that brings me to that place.”

“No, that’s good to know. Should we try it with me on top again?”

“Yeah, I think that was helpful. That way you can do it the way that works for you, and slow down if I’m about to come. But more importantly,” he grinned seductively, leaning in. “we should definitely begin by getting _you_ as close as possible. Do you want my hand or mouth?”

Smiling, Katara tapped his lips with a finger and lay down eagerly, pulling off her skirt and tights. Aang dove into her lap, holding her hands with his near her hips. His tongue probed the depths of her slit, and then he moved up to kiss her most sensitive spot, making love to her with his warm, soft lips. His eyes met hers from between her legs, filled with unending adoration.

“So good, sweetie,” she finally sighed. “I think I’m ready.” Fluidly, they changed positions, so that he lay on his back and she settled herself above him. She guided him to the place where he fit so perfectly, and they both sighed in relief, feeling whole again.

Trying her best to do her part, she focused on her own body, on the way the base of his shaft rubbed against her clit, and on the place inside her where he reached the deepest. Instead of the long, steady, in-and-out plunges he usually favored, she ended up making only the smallest movements to create friction, tensing her abs until they trembled with the effort. She was struggling to maintain the level of arousal she’d had with his mouth on her. She wanted to kiss him, to feel his hands on her breasts, to look in his eyes, but all of those were things that he’d said would be too much for him.

He wanted to help her get there, but knew he’d made it difficult by ruling out so many sources of stimulation for her. There was only one other thing that did it for her that he could think of, and that was talking to her. Luckily, he thought the concentration necessary to come up with something to say, and to shape his lips coherently around words, would take him just a bit out of his body, and help him to last that much longer.

“You give me so much,” he told her solemnly, bringing his hands to her upper arms. “You teach me and guide me and show me how to love you. It’s so beautiful. Not just your body, but us together. You blow me away, you make me overflow---”

“Aang,” Katara whimpered, and he opened his eyes just in time to watch her fall over the edge. Then he felt it, her inner walls clenching around him, and realized that he’d finally done it for her.

“Yes!” he encouraged her, reaching up to kiss her.

“More,” she gasped into his mouth. Her hips were bucking frantically against his, and he thrust up into her with abandon. Amazingly, it seemed that their bodies were finally crying out for the same thing: hard, fast strokes that made her moan rhythmically with each impact of their hips. Soon he was coming too, clutching her tightly to his chest until they were both emptied and boneless.

They held each other in almost reverent silence afterward, spent but grateful.

“As good as you thought it would be?” He finally asked, a little smugly.

“Better,” she sighed. “I’ve never felt closer to you.”

“Same.” He put his hand on her cheek, so that she looked at him, and he gave her a short, soft kiss that was nevertheless charged with all of their increased intimacy.

“It seems the pupil has become the teacher,” she joked, then turned reflective. “Maybe the ‘Sifu Katara’ bit has run its course. You don’t need any ‘lessons,’ and it’s silly to pretend you do.”

His eyes widened in mock horror. “There is always room for improvement! Please don’t kick me out of class too soon, Sifu! We’re barely getting started!” He grinned at her. “Besides, I like a little playfulness in bed, don’t you?”

She giggled. “You know I do. Very well, Pupil Aang. Your sifu will carry on developing your already prodigious talents.”

“Thank you, Sifu Katara. Your efforts will continue to be worthwhile, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will be where the explicit rating comes in. 
> 
> Please leave me a review if you liked these flirty little scenes! My friends on the Kataang Discord were divided about whether this idea counted as 'roleplaying' so I'd be interested to hear readers' opinions on that. Let me know what you think!


End file.
